Quidditch, Hetalia Style
by Always Believe In Magic
Summary: I can't believe how LONG this is! Well, this is my second book of what I like to call Hetalia Hogwarts. Experience a Quidditch game like no other with the charming Hungary and the... interesting Russia! Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor. Who will win?


"What a wonderful day for Quidditch!" The voice of Russia booms. "Now let's meet our players! Elizaveta?"

"Thanks, Ivan," Hungary says, taking over the microphone, "On the Hufflepuff team, we have… Feliciano Vargas!" Roaring applause is heard as Italy walks out on the field, smiling and waving. "Aw, look at him! He's grown so much since the days when Austria and I were married! I remember those days like they were yesterday…" Hungary gets lost in a particularly nice reverie.

"Next," Russia says, jerking the microphone back, "Are Tino Vainamainen and… Tino Vainamainen. It appears that the other beater could not make it today."

"What a shame," Hungary says, pulling the mike closer to her, "Next is… Hey stop! I thought we'd agreed that you'd do the main commentary with me adding my thoughts to some plays and _I'd_ introduce the players! Well who cares if I daydreamed? It's my turn! GIVE IT!" They squabble over control for quite some time.

"UKRAINE, EVERYONE!" Russia finally manages to yell as the Hufflepuff keeper is greeted with horny whistles.

"AARGH! YOU ARE BEING SO IMMATURE ABOUT THIS!" Hungary complains as she wrestles some more with Russia. "Other chasers, besides Italy… Liechtenstein… Wang Yao…"

Russia finally manages to get complete control. "ALRIGHT, GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM!" No one notices that he didn't call out the seeker, Matthew Williams. No one cares.

"And now the Gryffindor team: Alfred Jones and Peter Kirkland!" The two of them walk on the field from the other side when Russia announces them, swinging their bats proudly. "Antonio Fernandez,Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Francis Bonnefoy are our chasers!" The Bad Friends Trio walks down the field, signing autographs while doing so. Hungary rolls her eyes.

"Ludwig is the Gryffindor keeper!" There is polite applause as he sulks onto the field. Italy waves, but Germany ignores him.

"AND VASH ZWINGLI IS OUR SEEKER!" Hungary manages to yell into the mike. Switzerland, after trudging to the middle of the field, looks at Liechtenstein and nods his head.

Russia glares at Hungary. "Now it's your turn to take over," She states in annoyingly cool voice. Russia sighs.

"Let the games… BEGIN!" Madam Hooch yells, and all the balls rise into the air.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! Italy, Hufflepuff captain, takes off with the quaffle… ooh, and he's hit by a bludger, that's got to be painful… Madam Pomfrey will have her work cut out for her today… good thing China was right beneath Italy. Wang's been having a good season. I've been told that he's been the team optimist... he's a good guy. Very… very good…" Russia is surrounded by his purple aura and is sporting an unpleasant grin.

"That's my signal to take over, I guess," Hungary states, giving sideways glances at Russia, "China is spiraling upward, I don't know what he's playing at, but I hope it works… _OUCH!_" Hungary grimaces, "that Gryffindor seeker knocked China off his broom… wait a minute, HE'S HANGING ON!" Even Russia snaps out of his freak fest to watch the miniscule figure of China dangling from the broom.

"But wait- WHERE'S THE QUAFFLE?" Russia asks as emotions are running high.

"I see it! It's leaning against the tips of Wang's fingers… Oh no, it fell. Wait, am I imagining it or did China just kick the ball?" An excited Hungary asks.

"I saw it too!" Russia says, on the edge of his seat. "In fact, I see it now! It's soaring high in the air… and Finland looks like he's going to catch it, but he can't catch it, he's a beater!"

Finland looks determined as the quaffle heads right toward him. Once he is sure that the ball will come straight his way, he closes his eyes and swings, with perfect timing.

Hungary's eyes are practically bugging out of her head. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE ACTUALLY HIT THE QUAFFLE! That, ladies and gentlemen, is something to tell your grandchildren when you're older! Amazing!" Russia snatches the microphone from her hands.

"While Elizaveta replays that amazing moment over and over again with her omnioculars (Which she was), let's watch the quaffle," Russia suggests, pulling out his own omnioculars and examining the red ball. "This is amazing!"

Hungary tears her eyes off her own omnioculars. "What?"

"It's going straight toward the Gryffindor end," Russia whispers to Hungary while muffling the microphone. "_Ahem_. Right, where was I?" He asks, now back the audience. "Oh yes. The quaffle… now where did it go?" He pretends to have lost sight of it. Then, a loud _clink_ reaches his ears as the scoreboard beside him changes the score to _10-0_. "Oh yeah, I forgot. It was heading straight for the Gryffindor goals. My bad," He gives a satisfactory smirk at fuming Germany.

Hungary takes out her wand, taps her throat, and whispers "_Sonorus_". Her voice is now amplified without the microphone. "Well, that means that Gryffindor gains control of the Quaffle… and Spain is zigzagging his way across the field. Oh, isn't he so sweet? I can't imagine how he became friends with those other jerks…"

Russia tries to yank the microphone away from her, but then realizes that _he_ washolding the mike. He easily gets annoyed with the boy talk and finally mutters "_Silencio_", making Hungary is unable to talk anymore. She shoots him a dirty look.

"It had to be done," Russia says with a shrug. "See? Now Liechtenstein has the quaffle; you missed that when you were swooning over Antonio. Oh, look what you've done; France and Prussia's morale have considerably decreased!" Hungary rolls her eyes and looks at the two chasers. Indeed, they were trying to get the quaffle back half- heartedly. She blushes and looks away, feeling guilty.

"She's heading for the goals… OOOH!" Instead of grimacing, Russia replays the moment on his omnioculars in high definition. "Hit by a bludger just feet away from the goal. That'll teach those goody two-shoed scums!" Hungary scribbles something on a piece of parchment. She shoves it into Russia's hand.

Russia reads it. "Who cares if we're impartial? Picking sides is loads of fun! YOU HEAR THAT HUFFLEPUFF? GOODY TWO-SHOED SCUM!" Hungary sighs and looks down to see Professor Sprout lower Russia's grade. Hungary gives a satisfied smirk and turns her attention back to the game.

"Gryffindor seeker Prussia dodges as bludger, loses some time getting around a couple of seekers, and heads for the hoops, and…" Russia commentates, gripping the edge of his seat.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Hungary yells, knocking Russia backward surprise. He gives her a confused look as the scoreboard beside them makes the _clink_ associated with the score changing.

"Your charm wasn't powerful enough, so it wore off more quickly," Hungary states in a matter-of-fact tone. Russia takes out his wand and is about to silence her again when she takes out her own wand and mutters "Accio Russia's wand!" Her summoning charm works and she is now holding Russia's wand captive. He pouts and returns to the game.

"So Hufflepuff has the ball now and is heading down the field. A bludger comes Finland's way, but he smacks it and- oh!" Hungary says in surprise, dropping the wands. Russia quickly snatches his wand back. "He over-swings and breaks Sealand's nose! That has got to hurt."

Up in the air with Finland and Sealand, America zooms over and whacks Finland in the back. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Finland asks.

"That was for picking on a little kid and THIS-"America whacks him in the gut now, "Is for not knowing what you did wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, but it was in accident!" Finland wheezes from the pain.

"Yeah, whoops!" America hits Finland again. "Sorry!" Again, he swings his bat at Finland. "Come on, Sealand! Let's hit this jerk 'on accident' some more!"

Sealand's face contorts into a face of rage. "Yeah, my bad!" He takes a swing at Finland like he's a piñata.

Russia is very amused by this. He performs the Muffliato charm on all of the teachers. He then commentates. "Oh! It looks as if the Gryffindor beaters are dyeing Finland's cloak Gryffindor scarlet! My mistake, that isn't magic dye, that's _blood_." There is a wimpy cry heard from the Hufflepuff stands, then a thud. They all look to see Lithuania lying on the ground, clutching his heart. He stands up.

"Must… replace… Finland," He mutters determinedly. "'Can't let him get hurt anymore. ACCIO FINLAND'S BROOM!" Sure enough, Finland's broom zooms over to him, and he hops on. "ACCIO BAT! ACCIO CLOAK!" He catches the two. "TERGEO!" The blood from the cloak vanishes and he slips the cloak on. With a push, he is soaring through the air, his moderately long hair wind-swept.

"I can't believe it!" Hungary says in awe, "A fellow Hufflepuff that isn't even on the team volunteers to take his place!" Finland looks up from the grassy field he had landed in to Lithuania. He gives a "What the heck?" look and then falls unconscious.

After a little while of playing, the score being _30-50_, Lithuania is getting exhausted. America hits the bludger, for the fifth time, into the stands and this time it is a group of Ravenclaws that scream and scatter out of the way.

"THAT'S IT!" England yells from the Ravenclaw stands. "ACCIO FINLAND'S BROOM, BAT, AND CLOAK!" After shaking out of Lithuania's grip and letting him down gently onto the field, all three arrive in front of England. He dons the apparel and sets off to teach America a lesson.

"Ooh, the Hufflepuff beater position is now being fulfilled by a Ravenclaw! This is a very interesting game! MADAM HOOCH!" Hungary calls. She looks down at her and sees that she is trying to beat something out of her ears. Hungary turns to Russia. "You didn't."

"I did!" He exclaims. Hungary rolls her eyes and resumes watching the game.

Meanwhile, in the skies, England is dodging a bludger. He hears laughter behind him and turns around.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BLUDGER!" America calls while Sealand is sputtering with laughter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" He approaches Sealand but America blocks his path. Then, he notices the bludger coming his way. _Think of this like cricket; let's see how many wickets I can hit._ He swings. America zooms out of the way but Sealand gets the blow.

"Ouch!" He yells, rubbing his head. He smiles as he sees America sneaking up behind England. England senses America's presence, turns around, and shouts:

"LEVICORPUS!" England smirks at America, who is now dangling from an invisible force by his ankle. "Liberacorpus" He whispers, and America is back on his broom, looking awe-struck.

"That's some really dark stuff, why aren't you in Slytherin?" America asks. Sealand grins and England is unexpectedly begging him not to tell America. Sealand pushes England aside and whispers something in America's ear. America gasps.

"You two are muggle-born?"

That question rings through the stadium. America covers his mouth as the brothers solemnly nod. The Slytherins start jeering, "MUDBLOODS! MUDBLOODS! MUDBLOODS!"

England looks around the stadium. Then, he plunges down, down, down. Once he is on solid ground, he storms into the castle. Then, there is awkward silence.

"Well," Hungary says, "It seems like Finland needs to start playing again." Lithuania moans from his position on the field. "Unless Lithuania would like to play again," Hungary suggests. Lithuania lets out a bigger moan and hurries after England into the castle.

"Look at that, there's no need to get Finland to start playing! The snitch was caught in all this commotion!" Hungary exclaims, pointing to a sandy-blonde head holding a tiny, golden ball in the center of the field. "Our winner is…"

"AMERICA WINS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Russia shouts. A bunch of scarlet and gold scarves are thrown into the air.

"I don't know how he did it, he's a beater!" Hungary exclaims, "And how did he get in that Hufflepuff cloak?"

"Today just goes to show you that anything is possible," Russia says, resting his feet on the table. The Gryffindor team lifts a confused America up on their shoulders while Canada, the one who'd actually caught the snitch, storms into the castle furiously.


End file.
